A Memorabe Christmas Party
by headslapdiva
Summary: Four unlikely people get together for one incredible night. McGiva, Tabby, Zabby, McNozzo


**Disclaimer:** Don Bellisario and CBS own the rights to NCIS and the characters contained within this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was that time of the year already for the annual NCIS holiday party. As usual, Tim McGee didn't have a date, and having the entire team forced into going by Director Shepard under threat of being keelhauled didn't make things much better. He sat alone in a corner of the fancy banquet hall the Director had rented for the party, nursing his fourth Jack and Coke of the evening while looking around at the people happily chatting, a few on the dance floor together. He noticed that Jimmy Palmer and Michelle Lee, who had arrived separately, had vanished together. _'Probably going at it in the men's room or something,'_ he thought dully. Suddenly, a slightly tipsy Abby plopped down in the chair next to him, and all he could do was gawk at her. She was dressed in a naughty Mrs. Claus dress (if it could be called that, since it barely covered her lap while sitting), elbow-length red satin gloves, and six inch stilettos. Her usual spiky jewelry was gone, and in its place was a silver cat charm with emerald eyes on a thin, delicate chain and a "Nightmare Before Christmas" charm bracelet. Her pigtails stuck out from under a Santa hat and she gave him a sappy smile.

"C'mon, Tim," she said sweetly. "Dance with Ziva. She looks just as grumpy as you."

"Abby, I don't feel like dancing," McGee protested, and she pouted.

"Fine, I guess I'll go dance with her!" He watched as Abby sauntered away, put her Santa hat on Ziva's head, and dragged the poor woman onto the dance floor.

"Did he go for it?" Ziva asked as the goth woman dragged her onto the dance floor.

"No," Abby pouted. "I don't see why you just don't ask him yourself!" She spun Ziva around, placed her hands on Ziva's hips, and began dancing with her.

"I think McGee is a withering daisy when it comes to me," Ziva said after spinning herself around and gave Abby a naughty grin.

"It's 'shrinking violet,' and yeah, he is." She glanced back to McGee's table and grinned. "Wanna put on a show for McGee?" she asked, giving Ziva her best seductive look.

"I think he would like that, yes?"

"Definitely," Abby said before giving Ziva a rather passionate kiss in the middle of the dance floor.

McGee watched as Abby and Ziva started making out on the dance floor and nearly dropped his drink. All his brain seemed to comprehend was, i_Abby and Ziva making out HOT!!'_ And as his poor luck would have it, Tony bounded over, practically drooling all over himself, leaving a very drunk and put-out Jenny Shepard at their table. Fortunately, her attitude changed when she spotted Gibbs unknowingly standing under the mistletoe.

"Probie, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked quietly so as not to disturb the sexy scene in front of them. McGee flinched as the full force of Tony's breath hit his nose. How much did he have to drink, anyway?

"Yeah," McGee said, still in a state of shock.

"The two of them."

"Making out."

Tony shook his head and grinned. "So hot!" He turned his gaze to McGee. "Wanna pay 'em back for the show?" Before McGee had a chance to answer, he found his lips pressed against Tony's. It felt...good. Very good.

The girls broke the kiss and frowned. "Aw, man!" Abby murmured. "Tony had to spoil it."

"Maybe not," Ziva chimed in, watching Tony and McGee kiss.

"So hot!" they said in unison before making their way back to the boys. Things were getting interesting, as Tony had pulled McGee into his lap and had his fingers tangled in Tim's hair.

The pair broke apart, panting slightly, and Tony noticed the girls standing nearby. "Looks like we got company, Probie." McGee looked up and saw the women smiling at them.

"Uh, hi," McGee said, managing a wave. Before anyone else was able to say anything, Tony found himself being dragged away by Abby, and Tim was being dragged off by Ziva, who was chatting on her phone with a cab company.

"How cavewoman of them," Tony teased, earning himself a slap on the back of the head from Abby. The cab arrived, and Abby gave the driver directions to her apartment, settling into Tony's lap, a wide grin on her face.

"Tony, is that your badge in your pocket or are you just happy to be here?" she teased, nibbling on his earlobe, wiggling against his lap. Tony moaned and wished he could remove her dress, but settled for helping Ziva with McGee. While she was kissing McGee rather passionately, he slipped a hand between them and squeezed McGee through his dress pants.

"Stop," McGee pleaded, gasping for air, "or I won't make it to Abby's." The ride seemed to take forever, but they finally arrived at Abby's apartment and stumbled inside, tearing off clothing as the group made their way to the bedroom and falling onto the bed in a tangle. Abby crawled over to Tony and gave him a long, passionate kiss before grinning wickedly and wrapping an arm around Ziva's waist.

"You boys want to watch us play for a while?" she asked, pausing to nip at Ziva's neck playfully. Tony nodded vigorously while Tim was intent on continuing what Tony had started at the party, kissing the other man's neck.

"Mmh, Tim!" Tony moaned as the other man moved down to tease his nipples with teeth and tongue, mirroring what Abby was doing to Ziva.

"Tell me what you want," Abby whispered to Ziva, letting her hand wander between the other woman's legs. All Ziva could manage was a strangled whimper when Abby found her clit. With a devilish grin, she alternated between feather-light touches and hard and fast, causing Ziva to moan breathlessly. Using her other hand, Abby thrust one finger inside Ziva before adding another.

"More," she gasped, locking eyes with the goth woman. Abby happily complied, grinning broadly when she hit just the right spot inside Ziva to make her gasp shrilly. Her gasps were suddenly drowned out by Tony's groan as McGee took his hard cock into his mouth as deep as he could, flicking his tongue over random spots to make him moan.

"God, Tim!" Tony gasped as McGee's tongue moved over the tip. "Stop, or I'll be done for the night." Reluctantly, he withdrew and leaned back against the headboard to watch Ziva squirm under Abby's teasing when he found Tony returning the favor.

"Feels good," McGee murmured, enjoying slow teasing from Tony. Suddenly, Ziva began shrieking loudly, screaming Abby's name and various words in Hebrew as she came. There was some pounding on the wall from Abby's neighbors, but the group ignored it, too lost in each other while lingering in that odd zone between intoxication and sobriety. McGee frowned as Tony vanished, pulled away for a make out session with Abby. Slowly, McGee leaned over Ziva, who was still flushed from her first orgasm, and kissed her hard, pinning her down to the mattress.

Suddenly, he found himself being the one pinned down wit Ziva straddling his hips as she broke the kiss."Where is your tie?" she whispered, a seductive grin growing across her face.

"Near front door," McGee said, not caring if he couldn't form complete sentences. Why was Ziva talking so much?

"Abby, handcuffs?" she asked, noticing Tony trailing his tongue along Abby's clavicle.

"Nightstand next to you," Abby whimpered as Tony suddenly bit one of her nipples gently. "Condoms there too. Don't stop, Tony!" Ziva noticed that one of Tony's hands was buried between Abby's legs and grinned. As she retrieved her prizes from the nightstand, she wrinkled her nose at the handcuffs' lack of padding before tossing a condom in Tony's direction. He mumbled his thanks and set it near Abby's left hand.

"Do you like to be tied up, Timothy?" she asked, leaning close to nip his earlobe gently.

"Never done it before," McGee admitted. "Not even when I was with..." He glanced over in Abby's direction briefly, who was in the middle of giving Tony several hickeys he would probably brag about for the next few days.

"Then tie me up," Ziva whispered huskily, pausing to flick her tongue over his earlobe before crawling off of him. Thankful that Abby's headboard was fashioned from cast-iron bars, which made cuffing her to it a snap. He crawled back on top of her and trailed his tongue from her neck to her breasts, taking one pert nipple into his mouth and nipping gently.

Next to McGee and Ziva, Abby and Tony were feeling around for the condom Ziva tossed them. "Crap," Tony cursed, "I know it's here somewhere." Giggling, Abby lifted her hips and pulled it out from underneath her. Tony blushed and tried not to look like a fool. "Thanks." He tore the wrapper open and unrolled the condom.

"I wanna be on top," Abby purred, crawling to the foot of the bed. She took a moment to check out Tony's behind as he rolled over. _'He _does _pack a nice booty,' _Abby thought, straddling his hips and slowly lowered herself onto his cock with a small moan of pleasure. Tony gripped her hips as she moved, controlling her movements in order to drive her crazy.

"Oh God, Abs," Tony moaned as she sped her movements up. He was close, _'Just a bit faster, Abby,'_ he thought, hands moving from her hips to massage her breasts.

On the other side of the bed, McGee was hovering over Ziva, who had her legs wrapped around his hips, straining against the handcuffs that bound her to the headboard. "Oh, Tim!" she moaned, wishing she had use of her hands. His head lowered and he took one pert nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. It was enough to send her over the edge again, and she screamed his name as she came. He followed, moaning loudly before collapsing on top of her.

"Tim, cuffs!" Ziva squeaked, moving her arms. He fumbled around for a bit, but managed to free her wrists, rubbing and kissing them gently before tossing the used condom in the trash and curling up next to her. A scream from Abby and Tony's moans broke the momentary silence as they came together, Abby's lips crashing down on Tony's to slightly muffle the sound. Abby climbed off Tony and tossed the condom in the trash before looking at the group curled up in bed together.

_'Aww, I should totally snap a picture of this!'_ she thought. Ziva's arms were around Tim, who had his arms around Tony. Tony looked a little lonely, so Abby curled up next to him with a satisfied grin.

Their brief slumber was interrupted by a pounding on the door. Ziva blinked drowsily in the darkness before tumbling ungracefully from the bed. Tim snorted in his sleep and woke up, wondering where she had gone off to, and followed the sound of her footsteps on the apartment's wood floor. Tony and Abby, feeling left out, joined the other pair as Abby undid the chain lock. "Oh, hi Mrs. Patterson," Abby said sleepily to her next door neighbor, an elderly woman who lived alone with three cats.

"Miss Sciuto, I understand that you're young and you think that carnal relations are quite enjoyable, but I must insist that you refrain from acting on your desires after midnight," Mrs. Patterson said stiffly. "You young girls having your men over at all hours of the night, screaming and doing as you -." She finally noticed the other three figures standing behind her. Unable to think of something particularly venomous to say, she stood there, mouth opening and closing wildly.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked. "Not used to the view?" He smiled cockily and kissed McGee passionately. "I love ya, McGee."

"I know, Tony," McGee replied, a wide grin on his face. The moment was interrupted by the loud thud of Mrs. Patterson passing out in the middle of the hallway. They all laughed and headed back to the bedroom, content to sleep in each others' arms.


End file.
